Tribe
A tribe is a game feature, allowing other players to team up with each other. You can also choose your tribe color, choose what players you can invite or kick from your tribe, and much more! Tribe Benefits If you are the Chief (The tribe leader) of a tribe, you can place a totem. This will help your tribe prosper with building its own town, or base. The totem also makes your enemies unable to build near the totem, giving you an advantage. You will also get to decide who joins the tribe, as well as having the ability to kick any member from the tribe. * If you are just a member of a tribe (The Chief can also do the same), you can invite others, as long as the Chief accepts your invite request. * All tribal members will have the same clothing color, depending on which color the tribe goes by, helping identify your team. * You can use tribes as a way to form your own army, and conquer any place in the game, with the amount of players helping you. However if a skilled player fights your tribe, you could end up all dying. * It will also stop those annoying tribe invites people spam to you (especially if you are famous). * For your brother and/or sister, relation, friends and the person you know. * Can help you collect resources and help you from other situations, like battling. * Your tribemates cannot damage you unless they leave the tribe. * If your level is high compared to your tribemates they may be discouraged to ambush you. * Tribemates can help you get Essence from entities like the Old God or the Ancient Tree. * Tribemates can help you defeat the Queen Ant and get tons of valuable resources. * One of your tribemates could have access to the Infinity Chest, and they could use it to supply your tribe with tons of resources. However, this is if they are kind and decide to help you. Tribe Disadvantages * The most annoying one. Tribe members near you can leave randomly and unexpectedly kill you, especially if you have Crystal Armor or a good armor they might want the materials for. * Tribe members near you can scam you by any methods like the statement above and statement below. * If a tribe member gets annoyed (which can happen easily) they might steal all the stuff you drop. * Some tribes have members separated and not in one land together, resulting in some unneeded deaths. * Members who scammed you, tricked you and killed you can leave the game, leaving you confused. * The Chief can troll you by kicking you out and killing you just like a normal tribe member. * You can be easily betrayed by people in your tribe if they are not close friends or aren't kind to strangers. * If a tribemate dies, they will respawn with the default clothing color of brown, which can lead to confusion. * Silent tribe members won't exactly cooperate with your tribe, however isn't overly bad. How to make a Tribe You can create and become a Chieften of a Tribe, here is how. #'Press ' T ' or select the Tribe icon to the left of the screen.' #'Select a Tribe color. (One that has not been already taken. If it's taken, the Chief's avatar will appear on the tribe color.)' #'Press the "Make Tribe" button.' Congratulations, you now have your own tribe! When the tribe is created a message will pop up Chief Name has founded Color/Name Trivia * A Tribe Feature was actually the first update implemented into the game (Tribe Totem). * Tribes are free to make, but the players you invite may affect what you get and what you lose. * Most people don't like being in a big tribe where betrayers usually go. * Some people make a tribe in the middle of battle to place a Tribe Totem to get a advantage. * Beginner tribes may invite as much people as possible to get a bigger team. * Tribes are usually avoided by loners, as they don't want to start a fight or even a war. Category:Guide Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics